Hallelujah, the Path to Eternal Happiness!
by Kamukura
Summary: A broken man hums a broken song to his broken friend and lover. Back then, his once unbreakable lover had claimed he found it, the path to his eternal happiness. Rather than eternal happiness, the broken man thinks he found the path to eternal despair.


A/N:

I know I said second chapter of Hollow Miracles that I would post more of Aomine and Kuroko's story...but my drive to continue their rather long chapter went downhill along with my health. I'm hoping to recover soon. I came up with a short story about Hollow!Akashi, partly inspired by the "Unmasked" back story for Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer: Copyright goes to their respective owners

* * *

I was born in darkness, and by some twist of nature, I was born white against the black. I saw with my own eyes and through the reflections of others. Memories were not reliable, as they were not substantial things, but they existed in our minds. That was enough evidence to believe them to be true. If these red eyes of mine could see them, then these memories surely must exist as solid truth.

It was a lonely existence, winged and horned monsters devouring each other, getting intoxicated from the stench of death, knowing only the shadows we were birthed from. Understanding our actions was beyond comprehension from an outsider's perspective.

I was like them, winged and man-shaped, but unlike their dark figures, my skin and horns were a translucent white and unmarred. The only color was my crimson eyes, silently observing Hueco Mundo and its cruel inhabitants. From what I learned later on, what I had would be what humans called "albinism".

I had no features to speak, to devour, to smile, to smell, to hear, or to touch.

But with my lack of features, I developed something they did not. A fractional amount of intelligence, enough to decipher I could escape, not only just kill and be killed.

I could also decipher the resentment and aversion my comrades held for me, who was a beacon of despair to the others. I, myself, had not killed another, feeling that killing a comrade would mean being overwhelmed by the strength of many outraged. The one white sheep in the flock of black rams held self preservation above the basic survival instinct. The atmosphere in our little pit grew heavy as all grew wary of the mouth-less pale demon who did not kill.

My observations from then and the present showed the same things. My appearance and thinking was different, thus, the bond we would have had was not made. In the darkness of our birthplace, their eyes gleamed dangerously, reflecting their intent for their unique brother.

Why was I different? What would it feel like if I was one of them? Would "death" give me a renewed sense of feeling?

Though I stayed pacified up to that point, their killing intent awoke the blood thirst I had hidden behind my logic and reserve. The instinct awoke violently once I detected I would be killed, and I accepted it and felt nothing acting on it. Allowing the killing of my comrades would mean survival, and I was curious about the world above.

My perfect vision went hazy and was consumed in yellow and red and the memory of what had happened ended there. He knew what he had done either way, memory or not.

I later found myself exhausted above a ominous hole I had assumed was our pit. The crescent moon overhead glowed against a starless sky, never rising nor sinking, illuminating the land. It was a fascinating thing at first, something besides me so distinct, and I soon became bored.

Hueco Mundo. It was much larger than I had expected. The Hollow world was much larger than our small dark chasm submerged in the ground.

I was alone, hands dripping in the darkening blood of my brethren. The first thing I saw was nothingness and now again I see it clearly. I felt it clearly. That "void".

The long trek to nothingness, in nothingness, allowed thoughts to surface, resurface, appear, and reappear. This had occurred often when I was alone in an empty space the others had cleared way for me down _there_. The only thing I had done really was think and ponder, which added to the current intelligence I had now.

"The things I saw had no meaning, and the things I did not see with these blood-tainted eyes did not exist."

It was a simple and empty philosophy, exceptional for one filled with such a massive capacity for emptiness.

Walking and walking still, I did not stop, having no hope to find something to replace this feeling.

I had no purpose, and continuing on was the only thing my solid body could do in my state of mind.

It wasn't until I saw before me, a thing I still "feel" was the exact replica of this "void" living inside my self. It was captivating and magnificent, a thing my eyes had never seen before. Stepping into its crystal white mass, I felt something new. This foreign "thing" surged even more as I embraced this "void" deeper until it enveloped my whole body.

This feeling I recall now could only be described as—

...happiness.

* * *

"Akashi?"

He opened his heterochromatic eyes, to see a certain green-haired man towering over him, an eyebrow cocked behind his glasses. The object in his taped hands was strange, yet familiar, but that was a typical thing to expect of the Espada.

"What is it you need, Shintarou?" Akashi Seijuurou propped himself up, voice unusually firm after being awakened. Who would dare to disturb his rest, if it wasn't something of utmost importance?

"I was wondering if you were alright," Midorima Shintarou pushed his Hollow "mask" up to the bridge of his nose with a taped finger, "since you were mumbling in your sleep."

Mumbling in his sleep? Akashi had not thought to think that maybe he had unconsciously let out Arrancar intelligence while in slumber. He would request to soundproof his quarters as soon as possible, to protect Los Noches and _him_.

"Thank you, for your unneeded worry and informing me of this habit of mine," the _cuatro_ Espada then tilted his half helmeted head, to peer up at the tall _octava_ Espada with piercing yellow and ruby eyes. "Though from now on, I would advise you not to stand at a level above mine."

Midorima shivered under the stare and tone of the smaller Espada, not only from fear, but from the _reiatsu_ the red haired Arrancar had pressurized into his gaze. It was his specialty to intimidate others into following his orders with just a glance of his golden and crimson eyes, an ability he had learned from their "king". His lower rank and respect for the smaller Arrancar forced him not to oppose Akashi, knowing the consequences if he did.

"Yes, of course," he obeyed and proceeded to leave the room. At the entrance, Midorima glanced back to pose a question. "If you don't mind, Akashi, may I ask what it is you were dreaming about?"

Slightly startled at the sudden inquiry, the red head decided to flash a small melancholic smile at him, "You need not worry about such unnecessary things, Shintarou. I was just dreaming of the past."

Akashi's past? That was something he would like to delve into...But if he asked of the higher ranked Espada's past, then he would have to tell his own in return. Speaking of those memories was something he currently was not ready to do. Midorima remembered those stormy gray-blue eyes, at times sharp, looking into his own green ones with such frustration, determination, hope, and despair.

He took a deep intake of breath. The green-haired Arrancar would not think of the past. Right now, he had to attend to watching Oha Asa and other matters the "king" had assigned to him. There was just one last thing he needed to know from the deceptively smaller Espada, who was now lounging on the bed with closed eyes.

"Akashi, will you be able to play after Oha Asa airs this evening?"

The blood "emperor" smirked, eyes still closed, as if expecting this question from his fellow Espada. But he then transitioned to a genuine smile, faintly glad his expectations were met by the taller Arrancar.

"Midorima Shintarou, you know I would never miss a Shogi match with you."

* * *

A/N cont'd:

So yeah, Akashi has taken the role of the _cuatro_ Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. And Midorima has the role of being the _octava_ Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. I feel like maybe I should have done the seventh Espada for him, but Szayel's calculating character suits Midorima more than Intoxication.

I thought maybe I should have Akashi portray Barragan, as he has that "I am number one" attitude, but I think Ulquiorra fits him better. They have that issue with "seeing" things with their eyes, and Akashi's image as Ulquiorra in my head is brilliant. If only I could put my mental image to paper (I still have yet to see Bleach/Kurobasu crossover fanart.)

So if I do continue this story, who characters will be will pertain to the plot, unlike Hollow Miracles, which is basically Espadas matched up by personality.


End file.
